


I Can Be Your Hero

by re_se



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BAKT have quirks, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pro Hero Bokuto, Pro Hero Kuroo, hero-in-training BAKT, kaachan is not the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_se/pseuds/re_se
Summary: When they reached the place, the air was undeniably humid, and it was scorching. When they saw the villain standing, when they saw the fire and the explosion, they should’ve called others for back up by then. Should’ve known it was too much for them to handle.But they didn’t know, so they fight them head on.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. love comes in waves

Kuroo should’ve seen it coming. Should’ve known that they’re still students, too weak for these powerful villains that have swarm the city.

It was just another day of hero patrol in the city. Kuroo Tetsurou, along with his classmate Bokuto Koutarou and their juniors from second and first year, Akaashi Keiji and Tsukishima Kei patrol the area they were assigned in.

The sidewalk, as much as they want to stick together, can’t accommodate the four of them so they walk by twos. Kuroo is walking side by side with Tsukishima, and as much as he wants to hold hands with him- it’s not professional. So all they did is talk, look out for crimes if there is one and smile at the people who greets them.

It wasn’t long until an explosion was heard. The ground shake by the intensity of it and the people panicked. Screams can be heard, and their feet moved on their own, following the sound. It must be ahead of them given that people are running towards them.

When they reached the place, the air was undeniably humid, and it was scorching. When they saw the villain standing, when they saw the fire and the explosion, they should’ve called others for back up by then. Should’ve known it was too much for them to handle it. But they didn’t know, so they fight them head on.

Kuroo’s lightning ability only causes more damage to the properties around them when he and the villain’s ability clash- it was only destruction from there. Akaashi’s vines can’t stand the fire that much either, burning and falling to the ground as ashes after a few minutes of touching the blazing fire. And Bokuto, with his healing magic as a support and hyper-density seals, although very helpful for the few hits he managed to land isn’t enough either.

So of course. it will be Tsukishima. Of course, his ability to produce water is a match for the villain’s. Tsukishima’s water balls managed to put out majority of the fires. His water spikes made the villain bleed, the man’s arms are wounded badly. His water serpent made the other kneel and will permanently not let the villain walk with ease for the rest of their lives. But although he managed to wound the enemy, he’s not doing well himself either.

Tsukishima got a second degree burn on his back when he tried to save Akaashi from the explosion. He got a swollen cheek from the man’s punch and his water is turning red.  
  


His water is turning red.   
It’s turning red.   
Red.

Kuroo’s eye widened from where he is laying, bruised and he’s sure that he broke a couple of ribs but it’s not what’s important. Kuroo remembers Tsukishima’s power. He can produce water, yes, but not without a consequence.

“I used my body’s water to produce one. I drink more water than most people because that where I get my ability. It has a lot of perks, powerful even but it is a pain when it gets too much.”

They were in the younger’s bed then. Just cuddling after finishing their homework, talking about random things. Their future, whether Kuroo will open his own hero agency, whether Tsukishima will run his brother’s agency or Kuroo’s, where they will settle down and what will they have, a cat? A dog? Both.

“Yeah? What happen then? I never saw you lose control, not even once.”

He hums when the blonde’s finger runs his finger gently on his hair, massaging the scalp before he answers.

“Hmm, it’s because I can’t lose control. My water turns reddish if I used it too much. It is an indication that I’m reaching my limit. If I don’t stop by then, then I will use my blood instead of water. Blood loss and all that, y’know?”

“KEI! LOVE, STOP!”

Kuroo feels the rail of the sidewalk hits his back when an explosion was sent his way to stop him from reaching Tsukishima. Tsukishima, panting in exhaustion, legs shaking and blood streaming from the side of his face. Akaashi was already down on the pavement, and Koutarou is by his side trying to heal him while hitting away the falling debris that is coming their way by the impact of the explosion.

“Kou! Get out of here! Bring Akaashi and ask for backup!”

A flash of hesitation paints the other man’s face but Kuroo looks at him with resolve. Bokuto nods, carrying Akaashi on his back before running to do what his friend told him.

“You two better be alive when I come back, Bro!”

Kuroo should’ve seen it coming. Should’ve known that Tsukishima always has a trick up his sleeves. Should’ve known that the younger likes surprising him, likes to be secretive. Should’ve known that his lover is stubborn, and kind and selfless.

It was too late to stop the other from running away to the other side of the road, the villain following his steps. It was too late to stop the younger from gripping the rails and letting himself fall to the sea. The villain looks bewildered as well but continues to shoot explosions towards the sea like it will do something.

It doesn’t take a minute before the water rises like a huge wave, except that unlike the waves, it stays at the peak, not coming down from the high. And within it shows Tsukishima, all in his glory, arms and legs swallowed by water. No, not swallowed, but rather- he’s becoming the sea water itself. Tsukishima is becoming a part of the water, he’s turning transparent- the blues and greens reflects on his body slowly. Creeping slowly, covering his whole like a blanket.

Kuroo can sense it, this is not first time it will happen. Not the first time someone will leave him, will die for him, he and his sister became an orphan because of it. So he knows what the other will do, is doing. Tsukishima Kei is becoming a part of the sea, sacrificing himself to the water to control it. To protect the people, to protect Kuroo like a hero he is.

Kuroo screams, “KEI, DON’T!”

Tsukishima gives his final smile to Kuroo, with a tear-stained face he says, “Live well, love.” Before he fades, taking the villain with him.

The wave drops, impactful and wild. The sea is serene, the city is in shambles. It was hazy after then. The fires are getting put out, the ambulances are making noises, the people’s cries are loud- but Kuroo is frozen in time. Memories flooding, the loss isn’t sinking in.

It wasn’t until a hand was waving at him that he came back to reality.

“Bro, are you okay? We need to get you an ambulance.”

Bokuto talks to him, but his mind is flying. The other looks at him then turns his head left and right like he’s looking for something.

“Where’s Tsukki?”

Then it sinks in. The last smile, sweet and haunting. The last time he sees his face, bruised and bleeding but still goddamn beautiful. His words, “Live well, Love.”

Love.   
He just lost his.

Kuroo laughs like a hysterical man. He laughs while crying, sobbing loudly that Bokuto aches for him. And then he understands.

Tsukki is….Tsukki is…gone.

“Kou! Kou! Kei! Kei is there! At the sea, hurry! Please! Please”

Kuroo begs and he offers. He tells the officers, the rescuers, the heroes that came for backup. He tells them, “Save Kei, please. I’ll give you everything, please. The sea, he is there.” Before fainting from exhaustion.

Many heroes dived. They didn’t find anything, not even the villain.

Just a hero costume that belonged to Tsukishima Kei’s. A son, a brother, a friend, a lover-

A hero.


	2. Heartaches by the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, love”
> 
> He starts, smiling at the sea like he would- all bright and joyful if a certain blond is in front of him.

“Pro-hero Noir, what can you say about the villains’ sudden attack? “

“I think it was-

The television was turned off, the interviewee’s answer was left unheard. It’s not like the owner of the hand that’s gripping the remote control doesn’t not know the next words. Kuroo Tetsurou, pro-hero Noir remains seated on the couch in front of the now turned off television. The clock’s ticking sound cuts through the silence of the dimly lit room.

Kuroo chooses to stand, making his way to the shower, shrugging off his hero suit like a caterpillar coming out of its cocoon. Except what come out isn’t as beautiful. He sees himself in the mirror. He is covered in scars, in dust, in dirt from the debris of the fallen buildings, in bruises but no open wounds. He finds himself looking at his left side, a burnt scar laying just underneath the ribs.

A memory, a reminder.

He feels a surge of anger, feels the heat of electricity coursing in his blood waiting to get used, to get out, to electrocute.

He stops himself before he can even hurt himself.

‘He wouldn’t like that.’

He showers to remove the dirt off him. His head stays low, remembering.

“Tet. su. rou~”

Kuroo shuffles from his position on the bed, groaning. He feels the bed dips from the weight of someone before cold, long fingers make its way to his hair. Caressing it softly, before tugging it hard. He whines at the action before removing his head from where he is burying it in the pillows.

He pouts at the sight of his boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, leaning on his side, looking smug and beautiful in the early hours.

He pouts even more to show how upset he is from being woken up at 9 in the morning, but the younger rolls his eyes.

“Why don’t you go wash your face and brush your teeth, so you can finally have your morning kiss hmm?”

Tsukishima smiles at him, bringing up his cold hand towards his left cheek, brushing a thumb over it that makes Kuroo lean into him like a cat. The blonde gives his cheek a light pat before leaning back and getting out of the bed.

“Up you go, Pro-hero Noir~”

Sings the younger, his hero name that the both of them came up with falls sweetly from his lips.

“Aye aye, Pro-hero Moonshine”

Kuroo salutes and he only receive a stingy eye. Tsukishima haven’t thought of his hero name and Kuroo will keep insisting for the rest of their lives, or at least until Tsukishima came up with one, that he should use the older’s pet name for him.

Later, when Kuroo finished his morning routine he ends up caged between long and lanky arms. Tsukishima wraps his arms around his waist, and he? He ended up having the world in his hands, caressing softly at the white and blemished skin.

It’s not flawless. His face painted with scars, pimple marks, stubbles- but still so perfect.

When Kuroo leans forward, the other did too. The taste of the fresh peppermint toothpaste lays heavily on Kuroo’s tongue. Peppermint and Kei, and the hotness of their mouth.

It’s not so bad waking up with this. He can do it for a lifetime, he can do it forever.

“Bro, where are you?”

Bokuto’s voice rings when Kuroo answered his phone. The road is as busy as ever, even if it’s nearing midnight.

“Just walking, bro. Getting some fresh air you know?”

He follows it with a strain laugh, and he hears his bestfriend sigh from the other end of the line.

“Take care, okay? You can always call me. I’m always by you side. Remember that okay?”

“I know, Bro. I know.”

He knows. Bokuto was there, when he wakes up and was greeted by a white ceiling and pain all over his body, especially on his torso. He broke a few ribs from that fight, alright.

The fight.

Explosions.

The sea.

He tried to stand up the moment it sinks through him. Bokuto just came back from calling the doctor then and tried to stop him from moving.

“Kuroo, you can’t move carelessly yet!”

He didn’t care by then. He refuses to lay down, he thrashes like a mad man. Bokuto clings to him, crying and begging for him to stop because “you’re just hurting yourself!”

He doesn’t understand.

Because even when he tries to stop moving, the aching is still there. The hurt throbs, rendering his body numb. His heart throbs, branded by the moon, aching badly that it tunes out the physical pain.

He screams his sobs. Even after being injecting with something to keep him calm, to make him go back to sleep he refuses to stay quiet.

It’s like he didn’t know any word that day. He only mutters one word, one name-

“Kei”

The smell of the sea is empowering the smell of the smoke from the cars and he is quite thankful for that, the smell of the smoke is nauseating. Kuroo rests his elbows on the rails, leaning forward to look over the wholeness of the sea.

The horizon is beautiful, the sunset is perfect. He stays to watch, even letting himself seat on the pavement like the others. It isn’t until the sun was completely replaced by the moon and the stars, the crown diminished completely, that he starts to talk.

“Hey, love”

He starts, smiling at the sea like he would- all bright and joyful if a certain blond is in front of him.

“I kicked off some powerful villain’s ass again today! You should’ve seen me, moonshine. I bet you’ll be head-over-heels for me all over again.”

He rambles, falling into his daily routine, telling all about the things he remembers about his day. Even the tiny details, the mundane things. What he had for lunch, what mistake the newbie made today, how his and Bokuto’s hero agency is doing. Everything, not sparing anything.

He laughs when he repeats the lines that one of his employees said. He laughs when he repeats his own jokes that made everyone at the office laugh.

When he finished talking about his day, silence remained. Comfortable yet lonely. 

He smiles before he whispers.

“I ranked 3rd.”

He looks up at the sky when he feels his eyes burn.

“You’re proud of me, aren’t you?”

He bites his lower lip when he feels it tremble from forcing himself to talk.

“You can see me, can’t you? You told me to live well, love. Am I doing it right, hmm? Because I am doing well in every aspect. I am ranking higher in higher. But I feel like a part of me is still missing. “

The tears freely fall from his eyes, staining his cheeks. He sniffs, hugging his knees close to his chest like a child before burying his head in it.

“I’m trying hard every day, for the past two years, to feel alive. And I do, sometimes I really do. Sometimes I forget about you. Sometimes I don’t think about the sea. Sometimes I don’t see the water as a reminder of you anymore.”

Kuroo sobs, choking out the words he bottled up.

“And I hate it. I hate that I’m getting used to you not being around anymore. I hate that I can’t remember how you feel against me anymore. I hate that I can’t remember how your voice sounds like anymore. I hate forgetting about you, because it’s like I’m forgetting a part of me, too.”

“I miss the way you hide your smiles. I miss the way you obsess over strawberry shortcakes. I miss your fingers tracing over my back. I miss your face. I miss you smell, your warmth. I miss everything about you.”

Kuroo blows weak punches at his chest as he continues to talk.

“Fuck. I miss you so much, it hurts so bad here, Kei. My heart hurts so bad.”

Kuroo lifts his head up to look at the serenity of the sea.

“I want you back in my arms, moonshine.”

Seconds and minutes passed before Kuroo rises from the ground, face flushed, and eyes swollen from crying.

“I am in love with you, Tsukishima Kei. Forever and always. Even in the days where I forget.”


End file.
